Dreams at 4am
by Jack2495
Summary: Robin has a nightmare about Batman and goes to Starfire for some help. Only Rated T because I'm scared for it to get taken off. Its NOT hurt. ITS COMFORT! NOT HURT. I couldn't separate them : R&R this is my first fanfic I published! Enjoy :3


**Hey Guys so this is my first fanfic! All constructive criticism is allowed! I'm a huge fan or RobxStar but this isn't too gushy actually :'[ I do love the Batman and his foes so I'll probably have a lot of batman input in my stories. I just love the father-son connection between Bruce (Batman) and Dick (Robin) and of course. I realize this isn't very close to the comics or anything but I had to make some adjustments. I love Starfire. Feel free to request for future stories I'm writing 2 other's at the moment! RATED T FOR SAFETY haha but it's not really T to me….**

**Please R&R and feel free to write in any tips or pointers in your comment or review. Anything helpful is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading! Please enjoy!**

**Jack2495 3**

The vivid imagines tore across Robin's vision. The gory sight was nothing of welcome, yet it invited itself into Wayne Manor. Robin watched in horror as his home was ripped to shreds and he could do nothing. The horrific clown faces dispersed around the home and searched. They had found what they were looking for. _Bruce no!_ Robin screamed without sound. Suddenly all he could see spray paintings of Batman with blood cursing along his body and his ears became full of the maniacal laughter that had never escaped Robin's memory, long after he had left Gotham.

"BRUUCEEE!" Robin sprang from his bed nearly falling off. He began sessions of deep panting and nervous breaths. _Nightmares, they must be getting worse I swear they are. _ He rose from his bed, steadying himself as he walked out of his room. The hall seemed to dark and to lonely to stay in. Robin looked to Starfire's room and back at his own. _Maybe she's still awake… _he thought reasonably.

"Uhh..Star?" he knocked lightly on the door. A quiet "Come in" could be heard from within, so Robin punched in the key code and walked into the room. Starfire's room was dark but had small dazzles of city light peaking out from the lose holes that knitting through her lace curtains. She sat on her bed with a strange shaped object in her hand. She set it down on the nightstand and walked towards Robin.

"What is it I can do for you Robin?" Her lovely red hair fell over her nightgown, which was purple and black, as she pulled it away from her face.

"I've um had a nightmare." He said awkwardly standing next to the doorway.

"And you would like the comforting?" she confirmed as she walked back onto her bed.

"Uhm if you could I'd appreciate it." He nodded following beside her.

"Of course friend Robin! Please seat yourself along side me." She patted her bed.

"Thanks." He sat down awkwardly.

"What is it that you dreamt?" She leaned into him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It was about my father." Robin closed his eyes and could feel her releasing all the tension where she was rubbing.

"I thought he died? Can one still dream of those who can have no harm done upon them?"

"Not my real father, my adoptive father." He said, "But you can dream of anything. It doesn't have to be real or alive to dream of it Star. Don't you dream?"

"I do but my dreams do not keep very well I do not recall most of them unless they are the '_fresh'_ in my mind. I was not aware you had another father Robin! I have heard of adoption it is known on Tamaran also, although we call it grezznoch. Please why did you have the mare of the nights because of you grezznochal (Adoptive Father)?"

"The line of work he's in is dangerous but he is a good person, for the most part, I just dreamt his work ended with one of his.. uhh.. Co-workers killing him." Of course Robin was speaking of the Joker killing the Batman but he didn't want to give up his secrets even though he was pushing away some barriers by telling her his nightmares, let alone coming to her room just to see her (with a good excuse) at 4 am.

"Uhm Robin?" She said timidly, "Have you tried to um convince you father perhaps his job is not good if his co-workers are attempting murder for him?"

"Haahaa well that would be some kind of conversation. If you knew him Star I don't think _you'd_ even be able to adapt to his presence. He's a bit um independent." Robin laughed quietly thinking of how ironic that conversation would be with Bruce, The Batman, the Dark freaking Knight of Gotham with his old partner the boy wonder. "You know what never mind my nightmare, I'll be fine I think I just needed to see you." Starfire's eyes widened slightly and look up at him and released her hands from his back. "I mean-"

Starfire cut him off by placing a hand in front of his mouth. "It is more then alright Robin. Please see me whenever you want." She smiled and looked down at her hands that seemed more interesting then ever before. "Perhaps you require rest now?" She cleared her throat lightly and spoke again, "If you are uncomfortable sleeping in your room after your fright you are welcome to join me, if you would like to of course." She continued to fiddle with her fingers on her lap trying to hide the small blush that crept over her face.

Robin laughed lightly capturing her attention again. "I'd like that if it's ok. My room can be rather frightening with all the crime shots on the walls." Starfire's eyes widened only slightly with his acceptance but she reacted normally and laughed. They both stood up and she pulled back the covers. She moved onto one side as he climbed into the other. He then took the covers and pulled her closer to himself, letting the covers fall on top. They lay in silence and breathed semi-regularly allowing themselves to inhale each other's proximity. Starfire began to relax and shut her eyes to sleep.

They lay there for some time, rolling around on her (what seem very small) bed. Finally Robin gave in and looked at Starfire. He starred at her through the darkness. Memorizing her soft tan skin and withholding himself to not touch her or hold her any more then he currently was. He had slung it lazily over her waist after he had rolled over, his boldness left him once again as he turned away from the beautiful sleeping girl shutting his eyes once more.

It seemed every movement on the bed she had to readjust to. He felt her move several times now into small catlike stretches that pressed herself to him for moments until she laid still once again.

Robin rolled over to look at Star, the shock of her green eyes peering back made him jolt. "Are you still awake?" he whispered covering his shock.

"It takes me some time to allow slumber." She said lamely her voice obviously tired. She further stretched like a cat, now fitting her arms under her chin and closing her eyes.

Robin looked over her once more before allow his hand to break the barrier he had set himself. Through impulse and curiosity he brushed her face with his palm. She slowly reopened her eyes and crept her hand over his, moving slightly closer as she did so. Robin starred into the green and leaned closer. She moved her lips so close to his they were practically touching but she didn't initiate a kiss; However Robin did.

At first he only swept his lips over hers up till she moved in to let him have more. They kissed sweetly and gently for a few moments, which was followed by a few breaths and deeper kissing. He hitched her up on top of himself as they kissed until they feared suffocation. They laughed heartily after breaking apart into staggering breaths.

Starfire laid her head onto Robin's shoulder as he readjusted her atop of him. They cuddled deep into sleep and were awakened the next morning by the bright rays of the sun ripping through her lacy purple curtains. Instead of rising and getting ready for the day, the pair merely exchanged looks and covered their faces with the blankets to hide from the light…. and get some privacy for another kiss.


End file.
